A Gift from Beyond
by A Writer of Fact and Fiction
Summary: Setsuna treats Usagi and the Senshi to an evening of unusual entertainment at Mamoru's apartment. This next very short story in my series takes place a few days after 'A Night to Remember'.
1. Chapter 1

A Gift from Beyond

. . . . .

Setsuna treats Usagi and the Senshi to an evening of unusual entertainment at Mamoru's apartment.

This story takes place a few days after 'A Night to Remember'.

. . . . .

Chapter 1:

Chilling rain showers that had soaked Tokyo for much of the day had finally passed the city by, and the returning sunlight and comfortable warmth of an early September evening greeted Tsukino Usagi as she strolled happily toward her Mamoru's apartment. Accompanying the odango-haired blonde were her four closest friends, teenage girls who had been her guardian Senshi in a distant past life, now revived to once more take their place at her side. The blue-haired girl among them was holding hands with the boy she so dearly loved while the other teens walked alone.

The blonde leading the group enthusiastically attacked her ice cream cone. "I hope this secret Senshi meeting goes a lot better than that get-together at Haruka and Michiru's house last Friday" Usagi spoke between vigorous licks. "Stupid evil toaster oven thing!"

"It won't be a secret much longer if you keep babbling about it loud enough for everyone in the world to hear" the raven-haired miko walking beside her grimaced. "And another thing, do you know how disgusting you look when you eat ice cream, Usagi-chan? It's smeared all over your face! How can you keep missing that gaping hole you call a mouth?"

"Do you _mind?_" Usagi miffed. "Your griping is ruining my quality snack time, Rei-chan!"

"And you're making me sick!"

"Be quiet, you! If you don't like the view, feel free to look somewhere else."

"I rather would look at a trash dump" the miko sneered. "On second thought, with the way you eat, I think I already am!"

_"Ohh! You take that back!"_

Rei laughed, "Never in a million years!"

Before the girls' bickering spiralled any further out of control, Makoto asked, "Did Mamoru tell you what this meeting is about, Usagi-chan?"

"He doesn't know, Mako-chan. It was Setsuna's idea, and she's not talking. As usual!" Usagi grumbled, "That woman is _so_ frustrating! She drives me out of my mind!"

"Now you know how you make me feel" Rei teased the blonde.

Usagi turned her head away from the miko and stuck her nose in the air. "As of this moment, I'm officially ignoring you, Rei-chan. So there!"

"You are? Good! This day isn't turning out to be so bad after all."

"Hmph!"

"I wonder if Setsuna has news about our wedding plans, Ryo-kun" Ami mused. She frowned, "Though probably not, since she invited all the girls to attend."

"Let's never give up hope, my love." The boy close beside her gave his fiancee a bright encouraging smile. "Every minute that passes brings us nearer to that happy event, my love."

Makoto glanced at the girl silently walking to her right. "You're unusually quiet today, Minako-chan. Artemis got your tongue?"

"I'm mad at Taro" Minako grumbled. "I always phone him when I get home from school, but today he wasn't there. His mother told me she sent him and Yuji grocery shopping in Nerima. And I can't go see him tonight because my stupid car is almost out of gas, and Papa said he won't give me my weekly allowance early. I have to wait until _Friday!_ " she groaned. "Can you believe that?"

"Too bad" Makoto chuckled. "You'll just have to tough it out like the rest of us."

"I also asked Papa last night about trading in my car for a Ferrari" the blonde continued with a deepening frown. "I told him I'd even be happy with a used one, as long as it was a pretty color."

"And? What did he say? Or do I already know?"

"I don't know what his answer is, Mako-chan" Minako muttered. "He hasn't stopped laughing yet." She scowled, _"Men!_ They're _all_ alike!"

"It wasn't Taro's or Yuji's fault because they had to run an errand" the brunette chuckled. "The Ito family can't live on fresh air, Minako-chan."

"I wish Usagi could" Rei sighed.

"Did someone say something?" Usagi asked the group. "Or was that just evil Rei's evil crows doing more of their annoying evil squawking again?"

"Baka! Phobos and Deimos aren't evil, you imbecile! They're actually very sweet and intelligent birds. A lot more intelligent than you, judging by that grade you got on your last test!"

"I _almost_ passed" Usagi muttered. "Don't expect miracles, Rei-chan!"

"I can't believe I'm supposed to_ walk_ everywhere for the rest of this week!" Minako continued griping at her future sister-in-law. "I should be cruising in style in a fast sexy sports car, not wearing out my shoes like a common pedestrian!"

"You mean _crashing_ in style, don't you?" Makoto teased.

The jealous blonde grumbled, "No, I meant _cruising_, Mako-chan! Just like Ami and Ryo were doing last weekend." She turned to scowl at the blue-haired girl behind her, "I hope you enjoyed your time with that Ferrari, Ami-chan. Because next time it'll have me and my honey muffin inside it!"

"And another crop of mashed carrots under it" the tall brunette grinned. "Don't you just hate a sore loser, Ami-chan?"

"I'm not sore, Mako-chan!" Minako insisted. "I'm angry! There's a_ big_ difference!"

"Actually, I had a wonderful weekend driving Haruka's car, Minako-chan" Ami smiled sweetly at the blonde. "She even told me I could borrow it again whenever I wish. Wasn't that kind of her?"

_"She said that?_" Minako gasped. Her mood darkened even more. "That sneaky, contest-fixing _hussy!"_

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge others, Minako-chan" Usagi remarked. "I really like Haruka. And Michiru too." She grinned evilly, "Especially after they gave that crazy drink to Rei! So funny!"

"I'm trying hard to forget what happened that night, thank you very much" the miko hissed. "So shut up about it, if you know what's good for you!"

Usagi ignored Rei's threat, climbing the steps to Mamoru's building and holding the front door open. "Ladies and gentlemen first" she gestured. "Which means you go in last, Rei-chan."

"Get out of my way!" The raven-haired miko glared at her and stormed past the blonde into the lobby.

"That's just _so_ rude! Minna, wasn't that rude?"

An elevator soon wished them high above ground level and Usagi unlocked her fiancee's apartment door. She scurried inside, clasping her approaching young man in a suffocatingly tight clench. "Mamo-chan! I missed you so much at school today! _Mmmm!"_

"She's going to suck his face off with a kiss like that!" Makoto chuckled. "Konbanwa, Setsuna-san."

"Good evening everyone." The young woman rose from her chair to greet the teens. "I suppose everyone's wondering why I asked you to come here tonight." She reached into a small cloth bag she held and produced a video tape, passing it to her host. "Mamoru-san, if you'd be so kind. But please don't play it until I've had a chance to explain what the tape contains."

"We're watching a movie?" Rei puzzled while watching Mamoru slip the tape into his player.

"Not a movie as such, Rei-chan. A collection of short clips to be more precise. Something you've never seen before." Setsuna's eyes twinkled, "Something very entertaining and perhaps even... enlightening."

"Ohh! There you go again, being all mysterious and stuff!" Usagi grumbled at the Senshi of time and space. "I _hate it_ when you do that!"

"It's one of the perks of my position, Usagi-chan" Setsuna smiled. "In any event, minna, please take your seats. I believe you'll find the subject matter of this tape to be most interesting indeed."

"I bet_ I_ know what it is!" Minako giggled. "Haruka had cameras hidden all over her house and she secretly filmed everyone with their lover boys last Friday night! I hope she got my good side!"

"You have a _good_ side?" Makoto rolled her eyes. "It's probably your rear-"

_"Mako-chan!"_

"Oh dear!" Ami blushed. She fretted to her love, "I do hope this tape isn't about_ that_ subject, my Ryo-kun! We studied together so often that night."

"It's nothing nearly as personal as you're thinking, Ami-chan" Setsuna reassured the shy and modest girl. "Though knowing Haruka as well as I do, I wouldn't put a certain amount of voyeurism entirely past her, or even Michiru."

"I love watching movies!" Usagi exclaimed. "As long as they're not too scary! Mamo-chan, do we have any popcorn? I need something to nibble on."

"Gomen, Usako. You finished the last of the popcorn yesterday. And the chips too. The only junk food we have left is soda."

"Fine!" the blonde pouted. "I'll just sit here and starve to death." She flopped down on a love seat while Mamoru arranged several additional chairs beside the sofa for his guests.

"This tape contains a random collection of brief clips from an anime not found in our world" Setsuna told the group. "It's currently airing in Japan. But…" she smiled, "not_ our_ Japan."

"I think I understand" Ami spoke. "This video you're showing us must be captured from one of those alternate universes you told us about. How did you obtain it, Setsuna-san?"

"You're assumption is correct, Ami-chan" the older Senshi nodded. "These broadcast signals have found their way through a portal from a parallel dimension into our universe, and I immediately used my powers to block them from proceeding any further than the time gate. You will soon understand why that was necessary. However, I was able to piece together enough footage from the transmissions to eventually produce this tape."

"You even have a VCR at your time gate?" Usagi exclaimed. "Wow! Where do you plug it in? Do you have a really long extension cord or something?"

"Not exactly" the greenish-haired young woman chuckled. "I merely channeled the video to my Tokyo apartment and recorded it there."

"Oh._ Wait, you can do that?"_

"I can do many things, Usagi-chan. But enough about me." Setsuna accepted the tape player's remote control from Mamoru and waited for the university student to settle into the love seat beside his girl.

"Would you mind waiting a few more minutes before we begin, Setsuna-san?" Rei asked. "Yuuichirou will be joining us if he can finish his work at the shrine early."

"Of course, Rei-chan."

Mamoru slipped his arm around Usagi. "This all sounds quite intriguing, Setsuna-san. You mentioned the recordings were from an anime?"

"That's right, Mamoru-san. From the first season of a very popular series, from what I've been able to infer thus far."

"What's the show called?" Makoto asked.

Setsuna's tiny smile crept wider. "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon."

. . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_"Nani? An anime all about me?"_ Usagi blurted in shock. "Wait, _now_ I remember! You told me about us not being real live people in another universe or something, Setsuna-san. Hai, it was the night we stayed at that creepy haunted house!" She cackled, "Did you hear that, Rei-chan? I'm not just famous here! _I'm famous all over! He he!"_

"I'm sure you're an _idiot_ all over too" the miko shot back. "In _every_ universe!"

_"Jealous!"_

"Certainly_ not!"_ the miko miffed.

A knock on the apartment door brought the raven-haired teen to her feet. "I think that may be my Yuuichirou." Her assumption was correct and she quickly fell into her fiancee's warm embrace, kissing him deeply. "All done at the shrine, lover?"

The young apprentice grinned, "Almost. I took a few shortcuts, Rei darling. I just hope your grandfather doesn't discover where I hid those trash bags until we get back home!" As he was escorted inside the apartment by his fiancee, Yuuichirou noticed everyone sitting near the television. "We're watching tv?" he puzzled. "Something funny, I hope. I really could use a laugh after what Hino-sensei put me through today."

"More like a horror film, from what Setsuna just told us" Rei replied, giving a grinning Usagi a sour look. "There's at least one blonde baka monster in it."

_"Quiet, you!_ Let me enjoy my minute of fame!"

"What's in the bag, honey?" Rei asked her love.

"This? I didn't get the chance to eat anything since breakfast, so I brought along a quick snack." Yuuichirou opened the plastic shopping bag to reveal several small packages of chips.

"Yuuichirou-chan, you're the answer to my prayers!" Usagi grinned, bounding from her love seat with glee.

"Who said _you_ could have any?" Rei growled. "These snacks are for my hard working man, not that cavernous pit you call a stomach. So back off!"

"Greedy!" Usagi retreated to her seat with a scowl.

"Here." Rei reluctantly tossed the blonde a bag before she sat down. "Try not to devour the whole thing in five seconds, ok?"

"Arigatou, Yuuichirou-chan!" Usagi beamed, tearing the bag open and hungrily digging inside.

"He didn't give them to you, you baka!" the miko yelled. _"I_ did!"

_"He_ brought them here and that's what's most important, Rei-chan."

"You ungrateful little brat!"

Before starting the tape, Setsuna told the gathered Senshi and their fiancees, "You will undoubtedly note that the events you see here do not exactly parallel what actually happened in your lives. Several clips do mirror your past experiences quite well, while others are considerably different."

"I hope this tape has the part where my honey muffin and me shared our first wonderful night of love-love together!" Minako bubbled. "That's something I could watch over and over again! And _do_ over and over again too!" she added with a giggle.

"It's an anime, not a hentai film" Makoto growled at the girl seated beside her. "So don't go getting your hopes up. Anyway, that moment of your life is something none of us have have _any_ desire to watch." The brunette suddenly blushed. "Uh… there isn't anything too racy on that tape, is there Setsuna-san?"

Minako laughed, "You mean like what happened at that lagoon in Hawaii, Mako-chan?"

_"You promised me you'd never mention that day again!"_ Makoto growled.

"I did? Oh. I must have lied!" the blonde replied with an innocent smile. "Gomen nasai!"

"There's nothing of _that_ sort here, Mako-chan" Setsuna said. "It seems this particular anime is tailored more towards a very young audience." She pointed the remote at the tape player. "So… shall we begin?"

"Hai hai!" Usagi mumbled through a mouthful of chips.

She pressed play on the remote and the opening sequence of Sailor Moon episode one soon appeared on screen.

"Minna! We even have our very own theme music!" Usagi exclaimed. "And pretty flowers! Catchy tune too!" She began humming along to it.

"Will you _please_ shut up_?"_ Rei fumed. "I'd like to hear at least some of the words they're singing." She laughed as the image changed, "Look at how they've drawn Usagi and Luna! Usagi looks more lifelike there than the real thing!"

_"Quiet, Rei-chan!"_

"And now you're running!" the miko added with a snicker. "Probably running away from a youma. Or your homework!" She laughed, "That's _so_ typical!"

_"Shush!"_ the blonde hissed._ "Ohh! There's my man!_ So hunky and sexy in his tuxedo and cape as always!" She beamed up at him. "I love your cape, Mamo-chan."

"I'm glad you approve, Usako" Mamoru chuckled. "This is fascinating, Setsuna-san."

"I thought you may enjoy it" the young woman replied.

"And there's Ami and my Rei!" Yuuichirou cheered. "You're as stunningly beautiful as always, Rei darling. Even in an anime."

"Arigatou, lover." Rei softly kissed his cheek.

"They even copied my blue hair, Ryo-kun!" Ami's eyes were wide as she absorbed the video to memory.

"The artistry is somewhat simplistic, but I think it's a reasonably fair rendition of my future wife" Ryo smiled.

Usagi suddenly flung a chip at the television._ "Boo! It's evil Beryl!_ How are you enjoying being _dead,_ you wicked old witch?" she yelled at the screen.

"Not much love there" Makoto chuckled. "Then again, I don't blame her."

"Where are Mako-chan and me?" Minako muttered at the older woman. "We're powerful Senshi and important too! Why aren't _we_ in the opening?"

"You'll both make an appearance in future clips" Setsuna reassured her. "Please be patient, Minako-chan."

"Those Moonlight Densetsu song lyrics are quite romantic, Setsuna-san." Ami asked, "Would it be possible for us to keep a copy of the audio?"

"I was intending to destroy the tape after tonight's viewing, but I can't see why you shouldn't have at least some of the music, Ami-chan. I'll make you a copy before I dispose of it."

The introduction finished and faded to black. "I wish my Yuji and Taro were here to see this" Makoto sighed as Setsuna paused the tape. "If it's anywhere close to really happened, it might've given them a better idea of what our lives were like before we met."

"It probably isn't that accurate" Rei told her friend. "Except for the goofy expression Usagi had on her face in the opening. That was absolutely perfect!"

"My expression wasn't goofy!" Usagi angrily scooped into the bag for another handful of chips. "And did you see the way they made my beautiful hair blow back in the breeze like that? It made me look so elegant and queenly! Just like a _real_ leader should be!"

"It made you look like a dork" Rei muttered. "Was this opening scene supposed to be happening during a typhoon?"

_"Why don't you go drink another weird cocktail, Rei-chan?"_

_"Only if you go jump in Tokyo Bay first!"_

"Girls, let's all try to enjoy this experience tonight without too much bickering" Mamoru pleaded.

Chuckling to herself, Setsuna restarted the player. The second clip was a scene from episode 4, where Haruna was trapped in an energy-draining pod. "Minna, watch how brave I was here!" Usagi boasted. "And all by myself with no help from anyone, too!" She abruptly recoiled, "_Ohh, there's Jadeite!"_

A moment later, the anime Sailor Moon was running for her life from a group of strong muscular men under the shittenou's control. "What were you just saying about being brave?" Rei teased. "Cluck cluck cluck!"

"You're so mean!" Usagi growled at the laughing miko. She turned back to the television and her mood instantly brightened, "Minna, watch this next part where I use my tiara!"

Makoto viewed the animation with a chuckle. "That attack isn't quite right. If you spun around any more before throwing it, you'd dig a hole up to your neck!"

"Not you _too_, Mako-chan!" the blonde fumed.

After a moment, the scene changed to the episode's closing credits. "Usagi-chan, why were you staring at that tree?" Minako asked.

"She was probably thinking about eating it" Rei snorted.

"Ohh! Picky, picky, picky! You're all too critical! This was back when I was new, remember? It took time for me to recall how to be a proper Sailor Senshi again, you know!"

"And after nearly two years she's still useless at it!" the miko laughed again.

"Rei-chan, not one more word!"

"I'm really enjoying this, Setsuna-san" Rei smirked. "Do you have any more clips with Usagi making a complete fool of herself? Or are they all like that?"

"Actually, the next one you'll see has Ami in it, Rei-chan. From the time Usagi first met her, I believe." The tape continued and the blue-haired teen watched herself in cram school as a large and dangerous youma took the studious girl hostage.

"That _was_ a rather frightening event" Ami admitted to her friends after the youma onscreen cruelly threw her to the ground.

Her young man's blue eyes became moist. _"My Ami!"_ Ryo gasped in alarm. "That horrible thing could have killed you!"

"Keep watching, my Ryo-kun" she smiled lovingly at her future husband. "I promise there's a happy ending."

Ryo was on the edge of his seat, holding his breath until his girl had transformed and unleashed her Shabon Spray for the first time.

"You go girl!" Minako cheered. "That silly youma didn't know up from down after your shabon attack!"

"Well... it was Usagi who finished it off" the blue-haired teen replied modestly. "Arigatou, Usagi-chan."

"See, I knew_ exactly_ what I was doing then!" Usagi boasted. "And Luna didn't have to help me so much this time either. _Ha!"_

"Luckily for Ami" Rei muttered.

. . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"You shouldn't be so hard on Usagi, Rei-chan" Setsuna spoke in defence of her future queen. "For a somewhat timid girl, I think she performed very well."

"Hai!" Usagi agreed. "That's right, Setsuna-san! I was... wait, did you just call me timid?"

"Scared completely out of her mind is more like it" Rei scoffed. "Calling Usagi timid is much too kind, Setsuna-san."

_"Listen, you!_ I tried my best, ok? Being Sailor Moon isn't easy, you know!"

"Sometimes your best just isn't good enough, Usagi-chan" the miko answered sharply. "You should have been practicing your attacks more often."

"And _you_ should be practicing how to keep quiet more!" the blonde hissed back.

"Let's move on." Setsuna was about to play the next clip when a sharp knock from outside gave her pause.

"Who could that be?" Makoto wondered. As she was sitting nearest the door, she stood and strode over to open it. Her eyes lit up in joy. _"Yuji-chan!"_

"Surprise!" the sixteen-year-old boy grinned. "We were planning to-" Before he could say anything more, he felt his Makoto's delicious lips press wantonly against his.

"Where there's Yuji, my Taro must be here too!" Minako sprang from the sofa as though it were an ejection seat and made it to the door in two quick strides. She poked her head outside past the still kissing couple. _"Taro-love! Gomen, Mako-chan! Coming through!"_ The blonde squirmed past Makoto and Yuji, springing into her fiancee's warm embrace, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips to his. _"Mmmm! I missed you so, my love muffin!"_

"I thought Minako said she was mad at Taro" Rei laughed. "She certainly has a strange way of showing it!"

Setsuna politely looked away, waiting for the couples' romantic greetings to end. After a while, she idly checked her watch and gazed upwards as the kisses continued.

"We thought you were out running an errand for your mother" Makoto finally smiled happily at her now nearly-breathless Yuji. "How on earth did you get here so fast?"

"That was the surprise, Mako darling. We were already on the train to Tokyo by the time Minako gave Taro her usual miss-you, love-you call. Mother was supposed to tell her that we were grocery shopping so you wouldn't suspect our visit."

"This kind of wonderful surprise is something I don't mind at all" the brunette grinned happily. She gave her future sister-in-law a gentle nudge with her elbow. "Minako-chan, before you suffocate that poor boy of yours, come up for air and pry yourself off him long enough to bring him inside."

After the second couples' kiss had ended, Minako exclaimed "You're both just in time for a real treat, sugar cuddles! Setsuna has some very special video for us to watch!" She whisked the teen inside Mamoru's apartment, sat him down on the spot she had vacated on the sofa and leapt onto his lap. "It's an anime, but not just any one!"

"Oh?" the elder brother puzzled. "What's so special about an anime, sweetheart?"

The Senshi of Pluto quickly filled the new arrivals in on the story behind the clips. "Please keep what you see here tonight strictly confidential."

"We will!" Taro nodded. "It's funny but every time we come to Tokyo, something new happens that I couldn't imagine in a lifetime!"

"And we haven't even seen the very best parts yet, snuggle honey" Minako bubbled. "The scenes with me and Mako-chan in them!"

"Setsuna-san, could we please start the tape from the very beginning if it's not too much trouble?" Yuji asked. "I'd like to get the whole picture."

"Certainly." The young woman rewound the video and caught the newly-arrived teens up to where she had last paused it, leaving the brothers spellbound as they watched.

"Well?" Usagi asked the boys with an expectant grin. "Was I good, or was I _really_ good?"

"Incredible!" was all the boys could utter.

"See, Rei-chan! They think I'm_ incredible!"_ Her tongue popped out. "_Nyaaa!"_

"Sure you were. Incredibly scared. Incredibly clumsy. Incredibly dumb. Need I go on?" the miko teased.

"Not if you're going to be so miserable about it! Play the new stuff, Setsuna-san. Maybe we can see Rei do something stupid."

"In your dreams!" the raven-haired girl laughed.

"This next clip has Makoto making her appearance" Setsuna announced, restarting the tape.

"There's that blonde baka running again" Rei chortled. "Probably late for class as usual. I sense another disaster any second now." As the miko predicted, Usagi turned a corner and ran headlong into a gang of three large men, knocking one to the ground. "I _knew_ it!" she laughed. "Usagi-chan, how could you not see someone twice your size? Do you need glasses? Or a seeing eye dog?"

"Quiet, you! He was hiding behind that wall, ok? Am I supposed to have x-ray vision too now?"

"How about opening your eyes next time, you idiot? Watch where you're going for once!"

The room fell silent, watching the brunette skillfully fight off the three tough-looking men who were threatening Usagi on her way to school. "It really does look a lot like you, darling" Yuji spoke to his girl in awe. "So brave! And an expert in martial arts too. The animators even knew about those rose earrings you always wear. _How is this even possible?"_

"I let those clowns off too easily" the brunette muttered. "If I wasn't late for class that day, I'd have given them a good whipping after they threatened Usagi like that."

"Arigatou, Mako-chan!" Usagi thanked her. "You saved my neck!"

"Yuji-chan" Minako told the boy with a giggle and accompanying waggling finger, "Whatever you do in life, don't_ ever_ make your future wife mad at you!"

_"Never!"_ Yuji laughed. "I don't want to go flying through the air like those guys did! It looks _really_ painful!" In the next scene, he watched Usagi peek from behind a bush and stare at the bento boxes his girl had brought to school for lunch. "Ah, this must be when Usagi first became so fond of your cooking, Mako honey."

"And she hasn't stopped eating it since that very first day" Rei chuckled. "I'm surprised Mako-chan has time to be a Senshi, with all the dinners she ends up making for Usagi. It's like throwing food into a bottomless pit."

The blonde in question crumpled up her now-empty chip bag._ "_Seeing all of that yummy food Mako-chan had that day is making me even more hungry, Mamo-chan!" Usagi groaned. "Are you _sure_ we're all out of snacks?"

"I'm afraid so, Usako."

"You could always try eating the empty bag" Rei suggested with a smirk. "You've probably done it before." She ducked as Usagi flung it at her. _"Watch it,_ you ungrateful little-"

Setsuna interrupted the miko before another feud broke out between the girls. "The following clips appear somewhat out of order. Gomen." The scene changed to reveal Yuuichirou awakening on the Hikawa Jinja's steps early one morning, only to have the miko and her grandfather stare at him.

"You are so very beautiful, my Rei" the apprentice breathed reverently. "Even in anime form. From that very moment, I was madly in love."

"Arigatou, Yuuichirou-chan. I must admit, you looked really rough when we first met" the raven-haired girl smiled sweetly at him. "But even with the shaggy hair and scruffy clothing, I fell in love with you at first sight too."

"I understand how you could, Rei darling" Yuuichirou joked. "After all, with a tall handsome bachelor like me, what's not to love?" The raven-haired girl playfully glared at him and jabbed the teen with her elbow. "Ow!_ My ribs!"_

"At least you cleaned up your act over the next few months" the miko remarked. "You certainly didn't look like the son of millionaires back then. More like a homeless vagrant. But somehow, from the very first second we met, I knew you were the only man for me." She kissed his cheek and smiled, "And thank the Kami you started shaving regularly. That stubble was really itchy!"

"I'd do anything to make the girl I love happy" Yuuichirou grinned. "Even shave!" He chuckled, "Hino-sensei looks even shorter here than he is in real life. Or maybe not."

"Grandpa isn't short!" Rei insisted. "He's just vertically challenged."

"The next part has Zoisite in it" Setsuna told the group, bringing an immediate scowl from the odango-haired blonde on the love seat.

"I hated _him_ too!" Usagi yelled at the screen. "Stupid evil Dark Kingdom generals! Always making our lives miserable!" She glared at Rei. "Are you sure you aren't a general too, Rei-chan? You're nearly as good at ruining my day as they were."

"My big secret is finally out" Rei kidded her. "I was working for Beryl part-time for extra pocket money, Usagi-chan."

"That wouldn't surprise me in the least!" the odango-haired blonde replied haughtily. "I always thought there was something funny about you, Rei-chan. And I _don't_ mean your sense of humour because _you don't have one!"_

"Do you want me to come over there?" the miko threatened. "Because I will!"

"Minna, forget about Usagi!" Minako blurted. "Where am _I_ in this silly thing? When does my love muffin get to see his world famous and stunningly beautiful goddess, the exquisite Sailor Venus, in action?"

"You forgot modest" Makoto chuckled, making her future sister-in-law giggle.

"Keep watching, Minako-chan" Setsuna smiled. A moment later the onscreen likenesses of the other four Sailor Senshi were struggling for their lives beneath Malachite's energy dome. A beam of light abruptly shot across the screen and pierced it with not a moment to spare, to the deep relief of the boys in the room.

"This is intense!" Taro exclaimed.

"Here's where I saved everyone, Taro-sugar!" Minako boasted. "Sailor Venus to the rescue!"

"You took long enough" Makoto muttered at her. "Another few seconds and we'd have been toast!"

"Mmm!_ Toast!"_ Usagi sighed hungrily.

"I was just being fashionably late, Mako-chan. At a time like this, image is _everything!"_

_"Next time don't be so fashionable!"_ the brunette growled.

Setsuna stopped the tape. "And now for the most important clip of all. The real reason I wanted you girls to see this."

"It's the final battle with Beryl, isn't it?" Ami asked, glancing worriedly at her love.

"Hai. I'm not sure how much detail you and the other Senshi gave your fiancees about what actually happened, Ami-chan. Perhaps it would be best if they left the room for a few minutes."

None of the boys moved. "Ami never told me what really happened that day" Ryo said. "I must know."

"As you wish, Ryo-chan. But be warned. Even in this form, it's... rather disturbing." Setsuna pointed the remote at the player one final time.

. . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Is this going to be as bad as I think it is?" Yuuichirou frowned at his fiancee.

Rei took his hand in hers. "Perhaps even worse, darling. No matter what you see here, just remember that everything worked out for the best in the end." Though she tried her best to reassure the worried apprentice, her tone was solemn as forgotten memories of that fateful battle the miko had unconsciously repressed came trickling back.

"I'm not going to like this at all, my Minako" Taro spoke. "But Ryo is right. We all should watch it." Turning his attention to the next clip, he and the other boys viewed their beloved fiancees wandering through an icy, frozen wasteland.

Minako's shoulders quivered. "Minna, I can still feel that wind and cold."

An apparition suddenly appeared before the Senshi, seeming to be Tuxedo Kamen suspended from his wrists by chains. Furious, Usagi leapt from the love seat and yelled at the television._ "How dare_ that evil Beryl hurt me like that! She knew all along that you're my biggest weakness, Mamo-chan!"

Rei was about to make a snide remark about food being her friend's biggest weakness, but knowing what was about to unfold she held her tongue. "Beryl was a wicked, evil woman, Usagi-chan. Someone with absolutely no love in her heart. Only bitterness and rage."

"Hai" Usagi replied more softly. "She was, Rei-chan."

The apparition soon showed itself for what it truly was, but not before Sailor Moon had attempted to run toward it and free her love from bondage. Usagi pointed at the screen. "Rei-chan, there you go again!" she fumed. "Calling me simple-minded! You're always so rude!"

"Hush, Usagi-chan" the miko replied, her eyes focused on the video. "Let's try to set aside the insults and jokes for another time and watch this." The five powerful youma revealed themselves after Jupiter had pulled Sailor Moon to safety, but the brunette Senshi had to scramble to stop the blonde a second time when her supposed fiancee reappeared.

"Baka" Rei muttered at the image. "I can't believe she fell for the same trick twice."

Jupiter readied her attack but halted when Motoki materialized in Mamoru's stead.

"That's the guy who works at the Crown Arcade" Yuji spoke with a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Did you ever have feelings for him, Mako honey?"

"Not here in the real world, Yuji my love. He was and _is_ just a friend. I guess in the anime they gave me a crazy crush on him or something."

"Guess who isn't allowed to go back to the Crown ever again?" Minako tittered, extending her finger to point at the brunette.

"Shut up, Minako-chan!" Makoto hissed. "Yuji isn't ridiculously insecure like you are!"

"Well... maybe just a little, Mako darling."

"You needn't be, honey" she smiled. "Because I'm all yours and yours alone. Never ever forget that."

They turned back to the screen and Yuji abruptly gasped in horror as his love was ensnared by a mass of tentacles._ "Mako-chan! This happened to you?"_

"Hai. It did." Loyal to her princess and defiant in battle until the very end, Sailor Jupiter lashed out at her attacker. A massive electrical explosion rocked the earth, destroying the first DD girl along with the brave Senshi herself.

Sailor Moon's sadness in the anime was matched by that of the young boy from Nerima._ "My Makoto!_ _No!"_

"Now you know what really happened to me, Yuji-chan." Her voice was soft, filled with love and concern for him. "I was just doing what I had to do."

Despite Yuji's best effort to remember that this occured well over a year before, a tear slid down his cheek. _"My Mako-chan!"_

"It's ok now" the brunette whispered soothingly. "I'm back safe and with you forever." She gently kissed the trembling boy's tear-streaked cheek while the other young men wondered what fate was about to befall their girls.

In the next scene, Sailor Moon seemed ready to give in to Beryl, and Ryo was stunned to see his shy, gentle Ami slap her leader hard across the cheek. He was even more surprised when his image next appeared on the screen, also seemingly held captive. But the brilliant Mercury Senshi wasn't fooled and her visor soon showed the illusion for the cruel hoax it was.

"Not running to help you then was the hardest thing I've ever done, my Ryo-kun" Ami spoke. "I was secretly terrified that my visor might have been wrong."

Mercury too was soon ensnared by a youma, but as the last of her strength ebbed away, she swung her computer, shattering the being's crystal with the tiny device as a final act before she too perished.

Ryo joined his male friend in mourning, cupping his face in his trembling hands. "You never told me this before, Ami-chan. And now I know why!" Setsuna briefly paused the tape and the blue-haired girl gently held him until he became calm. "Like Rei said earlier, it's all over now, my Ryo-kun." She smiled at him. "I'm yours forever."

The tape continued and again Sailor Moon tried bargaining with Beryl's youma. But the Dark Kingdom creatures had the taste of blood and Minako was next to fall victim to a new attack. Deep in a frozen pit and barely able to breathe, Sailor Venus unleashed her crescent beam at point-blank range into the monster's head, destroying the DD Girl. But she was too close to the explosion and caught up in the energy burst, her voice also fell silent.

Taro tightly wrung his hands, beside himself with grief. "My beautiful Venus... gone..." He felt sick, as though he had been punched hard in the stomach.

Minako softly carressed his cheek with her fingertips. Smiling, she said "But not forever, my Taro-love. It was only for a little while."

"The pain you girls suffered through must have been unimaginable" Mamoru mused. "You truly are the most loyal friends and guardians my Usako could ever hope to have. From the depths of my heart, arigatou."

As Yuuichirou had feared, it now appeared to be Rei's turn to endure the unendurable. "Rei my love, please tell me you didn't..." His voice cracked as he watched Mars encourage Usagi to go on, only to be entombed within a mountain of ice. But the Senshi in red wasn't going down without a fight and a battle raged deep within the frozen pyramid. Her first attack protected Sailor Moon, taking out one of the remaining two youma, and Sailor Mars wasn't finished yet. With her remaining strength, she destroyed the last creature with a vicious blast of fire soul that travelled up the monster's tentacles, incinerating the creature to cinders.

As her large anime-eyes slipped closed, Yuuichirou turned away from the television, his face a mask of anguish. "Not my Rei..."

Usagi had remained mostly silent as the animated battles unfolded, but she now began to sob as the spirits of her dear friends appeared to Sailor Moon. "This is too hard to watch, Setsuna-san! Please stop the tape! I don't want to see my friends die or my Mamo-chan as an evil man!"

"There is an important lesson for all of you to learn from this" the Plutonian Senshi replied firmly. "I'm sorry if you find it uncomfortable."

_"But it hurts!"_ Usagi cried out. _"It's tearing my heart apart!"_

"I have a very good reason for showing you these clips." Setsuna's voice softened. "Minna, please keep watching."

Possessed by Beryl's powers, Prince Endymion was about to bring down his sword and take the life of the girl he loved. On the love seat, Mamoru angrily cursed himself for failing his princess and allowing him to be manipulated and controlled by the Dark Kingdom. "How _could_ I?" he whispered aloud in disbelief.

Sailor Moon's thrown tiara dropped the young prince in his tracks, but Endymion arose yet again and struggled to raise his sword above the girl. His voice became rage personified. _"Sailor Moon! Die!"_

All that saved the couple was the deep, eternal love they shared. Sailor Moon held out her locket, presenting it as a happy memory to her betrothed. On the loveseat, Usagi tightly clung to her fiancee's arm as the scene unfolded. "I'm so glad that worked, Mamo-chan" she whispered. "It was the only thing I could think of to bring you back to me."

"You didn't just offer me your locket in that throne room, Usako. You offered me your heart. The look of innocent pure love in your beautiful face... how it made me feel and how it broke the spell... it was too much for even Queen Beryl to control." He held her close. "I love you, Usako."

As the episode continued, Mamoru became Prince Endymion once more but a jilted and enraged Queen Beryl struck him down. In the apartment living room, Usagi wept as his life faded away in the anime Sailor Moon's arms just as he had died in hers that terrible day. The blonde flung her arms tightly around her fiancee once more. _"Don't you go die on me ever again, Mamo-chan!" _she sobbed.

Again Setsuna momentarily paused the tape, allowing the teens to calm themselves and collect their thoughts.

The final battle against Queen Beryl was now upon Sailor Moon as the group of ten looked on, the eyes of every young face moist with fresh tears. Beryl's powers were unimaginably vast but Usagi, now in the form of Princess Serenity, unleashed her most powerful attack upon her, disregarding her own safety and using the Silver Crystal at its full power. True to their close friendships from even beyond the grave, the spirits of the slain Senshi joined the odango-haired princess, combining their powers to aid her. With a tremendous burst of energy from the Moon Crystal, Beryl was at long last finally vanquished.

Setsuna stopped the tape and walked over to the player, ejecting it. Not a word was uttered by the teens for nearly a minute as the couples held one another close.

. . . . .

The box of tissues on Mamoru's coffee table soon emptied as tears were dried and each of the five males held their fiancees in a lingering, tender embrace.

Ryo was the first to thank Usagi. The boy stood and bowed deeply and humbly before the blonde. "Arigatou gosaimasu, Usagi-chan. My Ami and the other girls owe you their lives. We owe you our futures together." The other young men quickly followed, giving the girl their deepest, most heartfelt thanks.

Usagi glowered at Setsuna. "I thought you said this video was supposed to be enjoyable, Setsuna-san! _I didn't like it at all!"_

"I felt it was necessary, Usagi-chan. The Senshi needed to be reminded of what you can accomplish when you truly work together as a team. This video was an ideal opportunity to reinforce that point. Try to think of it as a gift from another dimension."

"But that battle is over now" Usagi insisted. "The Dark Kingdom is gone! We won!"

"Hai. You won _that_ battle and destroyed a powerful foe. For that, I am very proud of each one of you, and I'm sure Queen Serenity would be as well. But there may likely be other, even more difficult battles ahead for you and the Sailor Senshi, and you must remain vigilant and always ready to protect that which you love."

"We will be" Makoto affirmed. "No matter what comes our way, Setsuna-san, we'll always work together to make our dreams come true." She smiled lovingly at her Yuji. "All of them."

Setsuna slipped the tape back in her bag. "Excellent. Then my work here is done. Minna, have a good evening." She left the apartment and the teens within, knowing that the hurt they currently felt would soon fade, but the important lesson would remain. And with a little luck, make them even stronger warriors than before.

. . . . .

It wasn't long before the mood inside Mamoru's apartment brightened. Usagi soon noticed Rei glaring at her from across the coffee table. "Nani?"

"I still can't believe you were going to surrender the crystal to Beryl" the miko grumbled. "And after all we went through. Baka!"

"I didn't want anyone to suffer, Rei-chan" Usagi scowled back. "Excuse me for having a kind heart!" She remembered Sailor Mars' battle and added, "But... thank you for protecting me that day, and for what you said to me before you fought those youma. It really helped a lot."

"I'm glad you were listening."

The two oft-feuding girls looked at each other for a moment, then stood and shared a hug.

"Promise me you won't do anything dumb like that ever again" the miko urged. "Please?"

"I won't. Wait a minute, did you just call me _dumb?"_ Usagi bristled.

"You have your moments, that's for sure."

"Ohh! See what I get when I try to be nice to you! Even more insults!"

"Someone has to tell it like it is" Rei said. "But in the meantime, remember this. I'll _always_ be there for you. We all will."

"Arigatou, Rei-chan." The odango-haired girl smiled, "I really don't mind the teasing as long as it's coming from such a wonderful friend."

"Now don't go getting all mushy on me!" the miko scoffed. "You may regret saying that in the morning."

"No I won't!" Usagi grinned. "I'll just blame it on the hunger! I'm _starving!"_

Rei groaned, "You really are hopeless, Usagi-chan."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
